1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damping device for vibration inhibition of a stay cable, especially for vibration inhibition of a stay cable in a large span cable-stayed bridge. It belongs to the field of damping technology of the engineering structure. Specifically, the invention relates to a damping device to restrain vibration of a stay cable in a cable-stayed bridge during the construction and operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods to make a connecting cable perpendicular to a stay cable and a lever (or bridge surface) is by using a fixed pulley, but it can only achieve an effective control of the vibration inside the stay cable plane, while the vibration outside the stay cable plane cannot be controlled. In addition, the connecting cable has a nonlinear structure, and the theoretically calculated parameters thereof have a big difference from the reality, which means an ideal damping effect cannot be acquired. The connecting cable always requires being pulled in use and hence has higher requirements on tension technology and weight of a heavy object during the installation. Furthermore, because the connecting cable requires the help of the pulley to change directions, thus a high rigidity for the pulley's fixing device is a must and thus results in large structural components size, which affects the bridge appearance.